


Threesomes Aren't Just for Twins

by ElizaG



Series: Not Just for - Post Apocalypse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Dean, Multi, PWP, Post-Apocalypse, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaG/pseuds/ElizaG
Summary: Dean's trying to get laid with an actual woman when Sam walks in on them. The soulless ass refuses to leave. Then ends up participating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSun/gifts).



> Two posts in the same week? No promises this'll happen again.

Dean was pretty sure it was relief he felt when Sam picked up a woman at the bar and left with her. The pride he used to feel at being a ‘corrupting’ influence on his baby brother was gone. The feeling that replaced it certainly wasn’t jealousy. He was 100% sure of that. 98%. Whatever.

The point was, with Sam out for the night, Dean could get laid. He could have the kind of sex that wouldn’t haunt him in unguarded moments. He could get off inside a woman.

Pickens were pretty slim nowadays. If weight were the only deciding factor, everyone would be a supermodel because of the food shortages. But when the electricity went out, no one was spared – including the hospitals and the manufacturing plants that supplied them. Hunger, illness, and life in general had worn people down.

But it was no accident Sam had chosen to get laid in this sleepy little farm town. They’d been used to fending for themselves long before the Apocalypse started and continued to do so after. The people here were in good spirits and mostly good health. All of which meant there was not only the one attractive, eligible woman that Sam had left with, there was another for Dean as well.

She was at his table before the door even shut on Sam and his ‘date.’

“Don’t see many guys come through that look like you and your friend,” she said. It was Dean’s lucky day, she was horny as well as hot.

“Wanna get out of here?” he asked.

“Only if you can promise within five minutes neither of us will have any clothes on.”

Dean didn’t bother asking for the tab. He just pulled out a fistful of money and slapped it on the table. No point wasting good beer though. He snagged his mostly full bottle on the way out. It wasn’t like there was anyone around to complain about open container laws anymore.

Dean had her back in the motel in under 60 seconds. She started snatching his clothes off as soon as the door was shut. The only thing that kept him from letting her rip them off his body was knowing that anything she tore he’d have to mend.

Of all the things he’d learned over the last five years, darning was the most unbelievable. The only darn he should know, or use in a sentence, was the mild curse word. He really missed clothing off the rack.

With nimble fingers and a little direction, he had them both naked well within the required time frame.

She eagerly spread her legs for him on the bed. He dipped between them and dragged his tongue over her soaking wet pussy. The heady scent of vagina surrounded him as he hunted blindly for a condom.

Before he found the precious little packet worth more than its weight in gold, the door opened. As was becoming disturbingly common, Sam walked in just as Dean was acting on his desires.

Dean wrapped his hands around the woman’s thighs, keeping her in place despite their surprise visitor. She sat up on her elbows, changing his angle of access, but seemed otherwise content to stay where she was. He swiped his tongue from her dripping wet opening up across her clit, pulling a moan from her. Her head rolled back, bowing her spine and putting her breasts on display. He could only imagine the picture they presented to Sam, but was very aware of how exposed his ass was.

He affected a detached tone to hide his unease. “Thought you were out for the night.”

“Obviously,” Sam said. He’d seemed surprised when he’d walked in. That was gone now, replaced with wry humor. In two strides he closed the gap and sat in a chair not five feet from Dean’s naked back. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Of course the soulless ass would want to watch. And none of the excuses floating through Dean’s head would dissuade him either.

The smell of the woman was still thick in his nose, her taste heavy on his tongue. He darted his tongue back inside her, licking out as much as he could. Damn she tasted good.

“This okay with you?” he finally asked her.

The woman dropped her torso back onto the bed “As long as I get fucked, I couldn’t care less.” She put a hand to Dean’s head, encouraging him to continue where he’d left off.

Dean took his cue and started to suck on her nether lips and lick anything he could reach.

He heard the rustle of clothing. Then a zipper being pulled down.

Dean’s anus twitched, though whether in anticipation or fear he wasn’t sure. His tongue darted into the woman quicker, more desperately.

There was more rustling, then the slow drag of skin on skin. Dean didn’t need to turn around to know that Sam had pulled out his dick and was now stroking it. He knew that sound as well as his own name from when they’d been horny teenagers pretending they couldn’t hear each other in the dark.

The knowledge was a goad to his lust. He crawled up onto the bed and plunged into the woman. She was so wet and ready he sank in tip to base with little effort. She moaned long and low.

“You want to do us both?” Sam asked.

The woman continued to roll herself against Dean as she answered. “One after the other?”

“Simultaneously,” Sam clarified.

The woman bolted upright, her shoulder buffeting Dean’s. “Really?”

Dean looked at her in consternation. There was eagerness and excitement in her voice and every line of her body. She clung to Dean to stay upright enough to watch Sam and gage his reaction.

“Picked yourself a winner,” Sam said, a half smile twisting his lips.

“Seriously?” Dean demanded.

The woman switched her gaze to Dean. “Oh honey. You ever been stuffed up the back end? It feels so good.” She twisted and turned until he let her turn him and press him down onto the mattress on his back. She checked that the condom was still firmly seated, then straddled him so she was facing Sam and started to work Dean up into her.

Unlike her pussy, the muscles were tight, almost too tight. They resisted the intrusion, but she continued to rock on top of him until the head of his dick slipped past the rim. It was a heady feeling and Dean bucked his hips, thrusting farther in. The woman laughed and sat back on her haunches, pushing him deep.

Sam had stayed in the chair during this repositioning. He was still clothed and lazily fisting himself.

Dean’s eyes locked with Sam’s.

Dean grabbed the woman’s hips. He pulled her back onto him, thrusting up at the same time. The woman obligingly started to ride him.

“You coming?” she asked.

Sam’s gaze finally released Dean as he looked at her.

Without a word he stood and started to strip. As soon as his shirt was off, he looked back to Dean.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” He peeled off his pants and boxers. “Being where you’re not supposed to be.” The bed dipped under his weight as he knelt. “Doing what you’re not supposed to do.”

Keeping Dean fully sheathed up the woman’s ass, Sam repositioned her to give him access to her pussy, laying her back against Dean, her back to Dean’s chest.

“Now you know how I’ll feel when I’m buried balls deep in you.”

Dean’s anus clenched. But he didn’t have any time to dwell on the threat (promise?) because Sam’s penis was sliding along his own. He could feel Sam through the thin, pliable walls of the woman’s body. The swell of his head as he slowly sank deeper. The pressure of them both filling her up.

He almost came before Sam was all the way in. He clung to his pride and staved it off. He’d never hear the end of it if Not Sam knew the kind of effect he had on Dean. How turned on he was by the slide of dick on dick with his brother.

Where Sam’s first thrust was slow, almost teasing, his second was fierce and demanding. He set a punishing pace, shoving both Dean and the woman into the bed.

Dean fought not to orgasm. He concentrated instead of what wasn’t there. There was something missing, something his body craved that it couldn’t get in this position. He let the other sensations wash over him, pushing his body further and further into hypersensitivity.

The woman had no such reservations. She gave whimpers and moans until she came with a cry, her entire nether region spasming around the tangled brothers.

Sam, considerate gentleman that he was, continued to rock into her, wringing as much pleasure from her as possible. Or maybe he was just using her to keep fucking his brother, Dean couldn’t be sure. When he was sure she was done, he slapped her thigh. “Up.”

She obliged with a stifled groan of satisfaction and flopped back down on the bed next to them.

Dean watched Sam reach for his dick. Sam’s hand closed over Dean’s penis and stripped away the condom.

“On your knees,” the soulless bastard commanded.

Dean sat up and followed directions, waiting for the other shoe to drop. But instead of moving on Dean, Sam looked down at the woman.

“Suck him,” he said with a head tilt indicating Dean’s cock.

She didn’t even get up, just rolled onto her stomach and popped Dean into her mouth. Dean gathered a fistful of hair and tried to push as far down her throat as he had Sam.

She wasn’t built to take it like Sam though and put a hand to his hip to limit his motion. The other hand she slid around over his butt.

Dean’s knees spread of their own accord. He knew it had to take pressure off her throat as he pushed back against her knuckle. The blunt firmness against his rim part of what had been missing earlier.

“You know,” she said to Sam, exchanging her hand for her mouth. “If you really want to fuck him, you’re gonna have to stretch him first. He’s so tight a regular dick would shred him, let along your massive cock.”

Dean grunted a protest at being talked about as if he weren’t there. Or wasn’t a reasonably intelligent being capable of understanding them.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What do you suggest?”

The woman looked around, her hands still working Dean. Her gaze settled on the beer bottle with its tapered neck.

“How about that?”

Dean strangled a moan of desire at the thought. Sam tipped his head back and laughed and Dean knew he’d been caught out.

“A woman after my own heart,” Sam quipped.

“You don’t have a heart,” Dean fired at him.

Sam stood. But he bypassed the beer bottle in favor of his coat. He pulled two items from the pockets. The first was lube. The second was an anal trainer. There was nothing else it could be – blunt, narrow rubber tip widening to a thick base. What else could it be used for other than stretching out some sucker’s rim to accept some dude’s cock?

Dean struggled to control his breathing.

At least now he knew why Sam went with the woman at the bar. He was getting these: tools to prepare his own brother’s body to satisfy his whims.

“You ready to go again?” Sam asked the woman.

“You gonna fuck me yourself? I think this one’s panting after something else.”

Sam grabbed Dean by the nape of the neck and dragged him from the bed.

“On your back,” he instructed the woman as he man handled Dean down back on his knees on the floor. When they were both in position, he left them in on what he wanted. “Eat her out.”

Dean obligingly leaned forward and started to lick her pussy. A pussy where Sam’s dick had just been. Dean attacked her with his tongue in earnest.

He barely noticed when Sam pulled his hips back, lengthening his spine and positioning him better. He didn’t realize his knees sagged open to let Sam in.

He did notice when the hard rubber, cold from the lube, slid between his butt cheeks. He wrapped his hands around the woman’s hips and pulled her hard against his face.

The satiny skin of the anal trainer probed wetly at the delicate, puckered flesh. It sank in easily at first, the muscles still pliable from Sam’s fingers the day before. But the deeper it went, the more resistance it encountered.

Sam worked it in, then back out. Every time he went a little deeper. A little closer to Dean’s sweet spot.

Finally, it was so close it hurt to have it pulled back out.

“Deeper Sammy,” Dean begged. Sam reversed course and finessed it that last little bit, seating it firmly against Dean’s prostate. Dean couldn’t swallow the moan of pleasure this time. The flesh of the woman’s thighs white under his grip.

Task complete, Sam’s hands settled at Dean’s hips. He used his knees to encourage Dean to close his legs. Then Dean could feel Sam inch closer, the inside of his legs creeping along the outside of Dean’s.

Dean knew instantly that it was Sam’s cock probing his crack this time. Slick with lube, it bumped right past the handle of the trainer and across his perineum. It settled against his balls.

Sam slowly fucked his dick between Dean’s legs. Each thrust bumping the trainer and making Dean’s vision pulse white.

Dean moaned, lust overcoming any sense of shame.

The sound spurred Sam faster. Between his cock rubbing against Dean’s perineum and stimulating his balls, and his entire body weight jostling the anal trainer, Dean completely forgot about the woman sprawled wide open in front of his face.

He lowered his shoulders, stretching his spine and pushing back into Sam. Sam’s hands helped pull Dean back as he slammed forward. Dean wrapped a hand around his dick and jacked it frantically. He got about two pulls for every one of Sam’s thrusts.

“Now Dean.”

Dean came, ejaculating all over the end of the worn comforter. The fabric so cheap and shiny, it seemed almost waterproof as Dean’s cum slid down it toward the floor.

Sam pulled away, leaving the trainer stubbornly in place. He stepped over Dean to kneel on the bed, lifted the woman’s knees over his shoulders and slammed home.

“Of fuck,” Dean heard the woman’s surprised exclamation. She was soon moaning like the star of a porno.

When Dean’s cum started to drip onto the floor, he looked up with morbid curiosity. He wanted to see what Sam would look like while fucking Dean into the mattress. Because that’s where all the maneuvering was leading. The shower, the blowjob, fingering him open. The anal trainer still lodged in his ass that he’s loath to take out because it was stretching him wide in preparation for Sam’s massive dick.

Sam pistoned into the woman, his ass muscles rippling with each thrust, abs contracting to add a little J stroke at the end. He was rough and demanding, and the woman under him begged him not to stop.

Finally, she gave a moan straight off the soundtrack of that porno she was in, and orgasmed. Sam gave three more fierce thrusts, then emptied himself into her.

Sam dropped her legs to the bed. She rolled away with an exhausted groan. When he looked down at Dean, a calculating smile crept over his face.

Dean hadn’t realized he’d been pulling the fat end of the trainer in and out of his rim as he watched. He stopped now and pulled it fully from his body.

“Not a word,” he threatened the soulless bastard that had started this whole shit show. He rose painfully off his abused knees and retreated to the bathroom to clean his new toy and shower.


End file.
